remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sagiri Shimazu
Sagiri Shimzau is the mother of Suseri Shimazu. She doesn't much of a role in the anime, but plays a prominent role in the manga. Appearance Sagiri is a tall slender young lady with ember colered eyes. She has dark violet hair with part of it hanging over her left eye while the rest is tied back in the form of a bun. She's normally seen wearing a purple kimono. Personality She's a very strict, controlling, possessive and over-protective person especially when her daughter is involved. She's quick to get angry when things don't go her way. She's bares a deep hatred for Sakuya and Sakuya's parents due to some personal reasons. She bares an even bigger hatred for Shinichiro for ruining her plans to make Suseri the next head. History In the manga, she's introduced in Chapter 17 when Sakuya and Shinichiro are invited to the Shimazu household. She belittles Sakuya for allowing Shinichiro to learn her true name. After learning that the current head is allowing the Sakuya to stay in the family and allows the relationship between Sakuya and Shinichiro (these two are currently faking an engagement), Sagiri then refutes saying that she should be exiled according to the family law. Unfortunately, this argument doesn't last long because the head tells her to basically know her place. She is then shown in Chapter 22 to pick Suseri up to finish the Ritual of Exorcism, but Shinichiro steps in and pulls Suseri away from her due to the fact that Suseri was injured at the time. Filled with anger, Sagiri reluctantly leaves and says that she'll be back to pick her up tomorrow morning. The next day, Sagiri is angered and confused when learning that the head has allowed Shinichiro to help Suseri with her ritual. She reluctantly walks away, but not without glaring at Shinichiro. During the Ritual, Sagiri is shown in Suseri's flashback where's she's shown manipulating Suseri mentally and disciplining her over the smallest things. In Chapter 35, when learning that Suseri has been staying with Sakuya and Shinichiro, Sagiri decides to forcibly drag her back to the Shimazu household. When Shinichiro tries to intervene, Sagiri argues with him saying that he has nothing to do with her. After the argument, Sagiri then summons her familiar named Domeki and attacks Shinichiro to keep him out of the way. This in return makes Suseri defy her mother by kissing Shinichiro gaining an immense amount of spiritual energy and then summons her familiar Shiro. She then later reveals that she willing gave Shinichiro her true name and that she's fallen in love with him as well. Sagiri walks away blaming Shinichiro for Suseri's change of heart. In Chapter 38, the head declares that whoever learns Shinichiro's true name by the time they turn 18, that person will not only become the next head but will also marry Shinichiro while the other will be exiled. Sagiri was obviously against this declaration, so she decides to take things in her own hands. In Chapters 40 & 41, she then lures Sakuya and Suseri away from Shinichiro, who was sick at the time, by summoning a level 2 specter into the world. Once they left the premise, she creates a barrier around Sakuya's house trapping Shinichiro and Tamako. She reveals her plan to kill Shinichiro by summoning Domeki. Being fully aware of Shinichiro's Eyes of Truth and Immense Spiritual Energy, Domeki overpowers them and separates Shinichiro from Tamako and his sword Yashaou. She then reveals why she's going so far to get Suseri to be the next head. It turns out that years ago, she was competing with her sister, Sakuya's Mother, over who will be the next head. They were competing through the Ritual of Exorcism. Unfortunately, Sagiri fails at the Ritual of Exorcism, and Sakuya's mother became the next head. Ever since that day, Sagiri holds a personal grudge against her sister and Sakuya and swore revenge by manipulating Suseri into listening to her so that she becomes the next head. When Shinichiro learns that she's using her daughter for personal reasons, this enrages Sagiri, and she claims that he's an outsider who would never understand. Unfortunately, her plan to kill Shinichiro fails when Isuca shows up and tries to kill her. She manages to escape with a few injuries leaving Shinichiro on the brink of death until Isuca kidnaps him. A few days later (in Chapter 47), Suseri confronts her knowing fully well that she was the reason behind the attack on Sakuya's house. Suseri then shows her the fan that she always carries showing that she knows that she attacked Shinichiro. Sagiri then claims that it was for Suseri's sake and states that she can't understand the head's way of thinking. She then questions why the head, Sakuya and Suseri would go through such lengths for Shinichiro. Though she can understand that he has the Eyes of Truth, but she claims that it's worthless when someone as "vulgar" as him would have that ability. Suseri then argues saying that it has nothing to do with the Eyes of Truth. She then says that because Shinichiro helped her see the world as it is and that she would not know what her life would be like if she stayed with Sagiri that she decided to stay with him. Sagiri then gets angered when Suseri brings up Sakuya's Mother and claims that Suseri has changed too much. Suseri retorts by saying that she hasn't changed and that she didn't know her true self. After realizing that it's too late to turn back, Suseri thanks her and walks away. Sagiri tries to stop her by summoning Domeki but due to the fact that she was still injured after the attack on Shinichiro, Suseri quickly overpowers her with Shiro and walks away leaving Sagiri to drown in her sorrow questioning why not a single dream of hers couldn't come true. Abilities Spirit Summoning Domeki - A level five spector with long black hair, bandages over its eyes. Relationships Suseri Shimazu It's hard say if she really loves Suseri, since it's shown that she mentally manipulates her. Sakuya Shimazu She is shown to have an immense amount of hatred for her due to personal reasons. Shinichiro Asano She bares a huge grudge against him due to his relationship with Suseri driving her to the point that she tries to kill him. Nami Shimazu She reluctantly follows her, but she does defy her due to what happened in her past. Category:Isuca characters Category:Mothers